Digital Toad
by Robshi
Summary: Toad is sick of doing tasks for Peach, so he builds a robot. UPDATE The robot is kidnapped! R&R please!
1. Digital Toad is born

Digital Toad  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or any of the characters from the Mario series, if I did Yoshi and Toad would appear a lot more often.  
  
Attention: Most of you won't know me, as I am a new fanfiction writer. This is my first fanfiction, so read, review and be nice!  
  
We start this crazy story in Peaches castle; it is the middle of the night. Only one thing is currently awake at this time of night.  
  
Toad was busy working on a little project he had been working on for some time now. The reason behind this project was simple...  
  
"I'm sick and tired of having to do menial and at times idiotic tasks just to satisfy that selfish Princess Peach! I can remember one time..." Toad began, as I evilly put in a flashback into this fanfiction.  
  
We are in the castle again; only it is the day time and Princess Peach is sitting down to have some soup...  
  
"Toad, will you come and blow my soup?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Toad? Toad! TOAD!"  
  
A voice could then be heard from the corridor outside the dining room, it was coming from one of the castle toilets and a hissing sound could be heard.  
  
"Oh please! Will ya gimme five minutes?!"  
  
The evil flashback finally ends and we return to the present. Toad is still working on his project and talking to himself (0_o).  
  
"I almost got fired for that. I would have quit years ago if I could get a job elsewhere in the mushroom kingdom. They all turned me down because I'm too small..."  
  
We then go into another flashback (Oh no!). This time we are at an employment office somewhere in the mushroom kingdom. Toad comes in carrying a briefcase, though the employer doesn't see him.  
  
"Err...I'd like to apply for a job please."  
  
"Err...where are you?" questions the employer."  
  
"I'm down here."  
  
The employer then leans over and sees him.  
  
"Don't you think you're a little too small for the job?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But you are too small to become a professional basketball player. I can't hire you. I'm sorry."  
  
Toad took a deep and heavy sigh and then replied sadly "O-Kay."  
  
We return back to the present (thankfully) and Toad is still working.  
  
"I'll never get another job if I get fired by Peach."  
  
Toad makes one final touch and steps back.  
  
"There! It's finally finished."  
  
Toad reveals a robot; it looks very similar to Toad except it has more straight lines instead of the natural curves of Toad. Toad pulls a lever and electricity starts to zap onto the robot. "Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"  
  
Toad begins to laugh like a madman. His creation comes to life.  
  
"It's alive! It's alive!"  
  
The robot stands up slowly and scratches his head.  
  
"I need to give you a name. I know! I'll call you Digital Toad!"  
  
Digital Toad then looks at his creator. He then begins to speak.  
  
"I've got a headache!"  
  
Toad then fell back at this response. He stood up again.  
  
"Maybe I need to make a few minor adjustments."  
  
Just as he said this, sunlight starts to cover the mushroom kingdom as the sun begins to rise. 


	2. Duties and Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfiction except Digital Toad.  
  
Attention: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it! I will finish this story, as I have it pre-written in script form. This is the second time I am writing this chapter, as my computer ate up my first write up! :(  
  
The sun shines into the bedroom of Princess Peach. Morning has come to her kingdom once again, and she begins to wake...  
  
"Ugh. I'm so tired. I didn't get much sleep last night as I heard this zapping sound. I'll see what Toad has to say about last night."  
  
Peach rises from her bed and exits the room onto the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile, in the castle kitchen, Toad is already up and is escorting Digital Toad around the castle. He looks at the stove and begins to talk to himself (pitiful, isn't it?)  
  
"Here is a perfect opportunity to test out Digital Toad." He then turns to Digital Toad. "Digital Toad, I want you to make Peach's breakfast."  
  
"O-Kay master!"  
  
Peach then enters the kitchen in search of some food. She sees Digital Toad working at the stove and Toad standing beside her. "Toad, why are you not making breakfast and Toad what are you making for my breakfast?" At this moment Peach realizes what she has said and rubs her eyes. She then turns to Toad. "Toad?" She then turns to Digital Toad, who is working on the stove. "Toad? Ugh" Peach then collapses to the ground.  
  
Toad then rushed to her aid. "Princess! Are you alright?" Digital Toad then responds. "She is out cold master."  
  
"Leave her for now. Continue your duties; I'll look after the princess."  
  
"O-Kay master."  
  
A little time passed before Peach began to come round. She opens her eyes and sees Toad standing over her, his eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Are you alright princess?"  
  
"Yeah, at least I think so. I thought there were two Toads."  
  
Toad then expresses a small smile. "There is. I created the other one. He's called Digital Toad. He made you your breakfast." Toad then points to Digital Toad, who is holding a breakfast tray with food on it.  
  
"That's nice of him."  
  
"That's what I made it to do. It is supposed to serve you."  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
Toad knew he had to hold back here. He wanted to say "Because I am sick of waiting hand and foot over you! You selfish, stupid Princess!" though if he did, only the great Mushroom God would know where he would end up. He managed to lie and say "I grew tired of the same duties."  
  
"I'll try him then; I will inform you if anything goes wrong with him."  
  
With this said the Princess leaves to enter the dining room, Toad leaves the room to start a well needed break. 


	3. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfiction except Digital Toad (He's all mine ^_^).  
  
Attention: I need reviews! I'm getting no inspiration to continue this fanfiction! Please review!  
  
Digital Toad was given all sorts of tasks to do in the castle: ironing, doing the laundry, washing and dusting. He was basically doing Toad's old routine. After the busy robot had finished his chores he retired to the pond, where Toad was also relaxing...  
  
"Oh master, I have had so much fun doing Peach's housework."  
  
Toad was relaxing...and taking a bath in the pond. Upon seeing Digital Toad he almost drowned in the water. His head then popped out of the water, along with a sponge and a rubber duck.  
  
"Do you mind?! I'm taking a bath!"  
  
"Sorry master."  
  
Digital Toad then left his creator to his bath and continued working in the castle. This continued into the night, where everyone went to bed. Digital Toad did not sleep as he didn't require it, so he patrolled the castle.  
  
The time was now midnight, and a Bowser was thrown through one of the castle windows, though it did not explode. Bowser then climbed in through the broken window and looked around the castle.  
  
"I heard these morons created a mechanical Toad. I'd better swipe it, it might be useful." The overgrown Koopa murmured to himself (Is it just me, or do these characters talk to themselves too much?).  
  
"You know you could use the door like everyone else." Bowser turned around at this statement to see that it came from Digital Toad, who wasn't too pleased with the mess.  
  
"Quiet you! You're coming with me!" Bowser then pushed Digital Toad into a large brown bag. Digital Toad tried crying for help, though the cries were muffled. "Help! Master!"  
  
The morning soon came, and no-one else was aware of the kidnapping that occurred the previous night. Toad began to stir from his slumber and woke up with a yawn.  
  
"Another day, another workload for Digital Toad. I wonder where he is." Toad then walked down the stairs and saw a smashed window with a piece of paper lying on the floor.  
  
Toad then ran upstairs with the note towards the bedroom of Princess Peach. "Princess! Princess! Digital Toad has been kidnapped by Bowser!" Toad was now right next to Peach, who was slowly waking up.  
  
"I'm surprised. He usually takes me and a bottle of Koopa Brand Whisky."  
  
"He left a note." Toad exclaimed and promptly handed over the note to Peach. Peach began to read.  
  
"Dear Toad and Peach  
  
If you want to see Digital Toad in one piece come to me with Toad and a bottle of Koopa Brand Whisky. I've fitted him with a Bowser Bomb and turned him off, so don't think I'm bluffing!  
  
Signed Bowser"  
  
"I'd better call the Mario brothers." Toad said, and then ran for the phone.  
  
"I knew he'd want some whisky!" 


	4. Let'sah go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Digital Toad. He's mine, MINE, ALL MINE!!!  
  
Attention: I've been working very hard to get two chapters up in one weekend, and yet I am not receiving any more reviews! I want reviews!  
  
The Mario brothers were sleeping safe and sound when they were woken up with a surprise by the telephone. Mario picked it up hoping that he had business.  
  
"Hello-ah this is the Mario brothers plumbing service. Can I help you?"  
  
Toad answered on the other side of the telephone line. "Mario it's me Toad. I created a robot called Digital Toad and it was kidnapped by Bowser who's demanding me and a bottle of whiskey otherwise he'll blow it up! Can you help me?"  
  
"Of course. I'll be there right away-ah. It's what friends are for-ah eh?"  
  
"Oh thank you Mario! See ya!" Toad then put the phone down. Mario did the same.  
  
"Who was that?" Luigi said with a yawn as he slowly sat up in his bed.  
  
"Just Toad-ah. He created a robot and it got kidnapped by Bowser."  
  
"Here we go!"  
  
Mario then pushed a red button beside his bed. The bed was raised upwards and a tube opened up in the ground. Mario then slided into the pipe which led him into his overalls and dressed him. After sliding down the pipes he fell onto Yoshi's back. Luigi then came through next to the plumber and the dinosaur and got on fully dressed.  
  
"You got it easy! Do you know how much trouble I had putting on my overalls in time?" Luigi began to complain.  
  
"No wonder I'm getting fat. Let's-ah go Yoshi!"  
  
The plumbers then set off for Peach's castle. Meanwhile, Toad was on the top of one of the towers in Peach's castle looking for the famous plumber.  
  
"Where in the world is he?" Toad began. Then, a faint image of the plumbers appeared on the horizon.  
  
"There he is!"  
  
Later, Toad was waiting outside of the castle door when the plumbers arrived.  
  
"We've got no time to lose! We'd bettah go right away!" Mario exclaimed. He dismounted Yoshi and prepared to leave with Toad. Luigi however, stayed with Yoshi and did not move.  
  
"Take care; I'll make sure Bowser doesn't come here. I'll stay here with Peach and Yoshi. Luigi explained. Mario was already leaving, and Peach was waving from the top of one of the castle towers.  
  
"Take care Mario!" 


	5. Aww! Mamma Mia!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or any of his friends. Satisfied? I do own Digital Toad though, he is mine...  
  
Attention: Why do I only have three reviews? I want more! If you are reading this fanfiction, it is your duty to review! I do accept anonymous reviews if that helps!  
  
Toad and Mario began running through the mushroom kingdom as fast as they could. It looked like a Super Mario World level. Mario jumped over a low platform, while Toad used his small size to run under it. Mario then proceeded to jump over a pit, something he was used to. Toad jumped, and landed right in the pit due to his lack of jumping power.  
  
"Oh no no no no!" Toad cried as he fell. A few seconds later, Toad reappeared from a glowing platform saying "3UP" on it. The duo continued to run.  
  
Eventually they reached the entrance of Bowser's castle. It still had the neon sign saying "Bowser" on it.  
  
"We're finally here. I brought the whiskey so we're on our way!" Mario said as they entered the castle. Almost immediately Bowser came out of nowhere and confronted the duo.  
  
"So you losers finally decided to show up." Bowser mocked.  
  
"Give us back Digital Toad!" Toad yelled.  
  
"Not until I get what I want." Bowser replied.  
  
At this response Mario tossed the bottle of Koopa Brand Whiskey he was holding to Bowser. An evil grin then crept upon Bowser's lips. He then grabbed Toad and ran off laughing as hard as he could.  
  
"So long sucker! Wario, Waluigi, get rid of Mario!" Bowser ordered as he continued to run.  
  
Wario and Waluigi then began to approach Mario. "I've waited for this for a long time." Wario said grinning.  
  
"Mamma mia!" Mario said as the evil brothers picked up Mario and proceeded to throw him out of the castle.  
  
"That's it?" Mario said confused. He wondered why they didn't attempt to kill him as they usually do. As he was thinking of this, the castle doors slammed shut, and Mario could hear them locking the door from the inside.  
  
Meanwhile, back inside the castle, Toad had problems of his own. Bowser had tied him down to a piece of stone inside one of the rooms inside his castle.  
  
"W-What are you going to do to me?" Toad asked nervously.  
  
"I only want to clone an evil equivalent of you." Bowser replied.  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"Well you can say goodbye to your Digital Toad." Bowser then pointed to Digital Toad, who was switched off and not moving and had a Bowser bomb strapped next to him.  
  
"Nooo! I accept!" Toad cried.  
  
Bowser began to chuckle to himself, as he then walked away... 


	6. Attack of the clones!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Mario etc. I only own the robot that is Digital Toad.  
  
Attention: I am in a bit of a bad mood at the moment. I can't use the internet as I can't load up any websites. It should be fixed soon though, and it is giving me more time to work on this fanfic! It will be a first, the first time 2 chapters have been posted in the same day for a single fanfiction! Anyway, read and review.  
  
Mario ran all the way back to Peach's castle to get help. He came in shouting in panic. "Bowser's took Toad!" He yelled throughout the castle until he bumped into Peach.  
  
"Oh no! Poor Toad!" Peach responded.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine." Mario said calmly. Just after he said this, Toad's voice could be heard faintly all the way from Bowser's castle.  
  
"HEEEEEEELP!!!!!"  
  
Luigi walked towards the princess and the plumber after hearing their conversation. "We'd better go right away!" he said before heading towards the door.  
  
At Bowser's castle events were unfolding for the worst. Bowser pulled a lever and electricity began to zap Toad. As the electricity hit Toad, Bowser began to laugh loud and hard. His laughter stopped when he heard the door being barged down. He turned to see Yoshi, who had knocked the door down being ridden by Mario, Luigi and Peach.  
  
"Stop it-ah right now Bowser!" Mario said.  
  
Steam then began to appear and settle in a cubical that was stood next to Toad. It opened, and a small figure appeared. The figure looked quite similar to Toad, only it wore black instead of blue and white and had a poison mushroom on its head instead of a super mushroom.  
  
"Meet my newest creation, Watoad! I'm planning to make a Wayoshi as well." Bowser cheered.  
  
"That weminds me. Yoshi hungwee!" Yoshi said with a chirpy voice and proceeded to use his tongue to eat Watoad in one gulp.  
  
"Oh no no no no!" Watoad said as he was being eaten alive.  
  
"Nooooo! My newest creation! I'm going to have to make another one!" Bowser cried as he pulled the lever to zap Toad again.  
  
"Hey, how come the poison in Watoad's mushroom didn't kill you Yoshi?" Mario asked.  
  
"It doesn't affect me. My stomach can handle anything!" Yoshi replied.  
  
"Thanks for buying us some time Yoshi." Peach said.  
  
"Shucks." Yoshi said, before letting out one of the major burps of the century.  
  
The two plumbers then went up to Digital Toad and turned him back on.  
  
"What's happening?" Digital Toad said looking around with a confused look.  
  
"Bowser has attached a bomb to you and is currently creating an evil version of Toad." Mario answered.  
  
Digital Toad then began to think to himself. Meanwhile, a second Watoad appeared out of the cloning machine. Yoshi then began to drool.  
  
"Mmmmm. Main cowse!" Yoshi said before chasing the second clone.  
  
"Oh no! Not again!" Watoad #2 complained before running off.  
  
While Yoshi chased Watoad #2, Digital Toad took off the bomb from his back and attached it to the cloning machine and setting it for ten minutes.  
  
"Toad!"  
  
Mario had spotted Toad on the stone slab and began to free him with the help of Luigi and Peach. Meanwhile Bowser had grabbed Yoshi by the saddle and raised him up to his face.  
  
"Leave my clones alone!" Bowser growled. Yoshi replied with a lick to Bowser's face, causing Bowser to drop the hungry dinosaur.  
  
"What should we do now?" Luigi asked to no-one in particular.  
  
"LEGGIT! Digital Toad has set a bomb for ten minutes!" Toad yelled.  
  
"Mamma mia!" Mario cried in his famous Italian accent.  
  
"I'll hold Bowser and Watoad #2 off. Just go go go!" Digital Toad said as the plumbers, the princess and the dinosaur ran for the exit.  
  
"NOOOO! You can't do this!" Bowser roared as Digital Toad desperately tried to hold him off.  
  
Ten minutes later, Toad, Peach and the Mario brothers were outside the castle and watched it blow up.  
  
"Digital Toad..." Toad said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"There there Toad. It just wasn't meant to be." Peach said, trying to reassure him.  
  
"Well I guess I'd better return to manual labor then." Toad said trying to force a smile.  
  
In the debris of Bowser's castle, and claw managed to force its way out of the mess. It belonged to Bowser, who was just able to crawl out of the debris.  
  
"I hate those plumbers! I'll get you!" Bowser said before falling down unconscious.  
  
Back at Peach's castle, Peach was making dinner (for once).  
  
"I am sure glad that fiasco's all over with. Hey Toad could you put this on the table?" Peach said holding a plate with food on it.  
  
"O-kay!" Toad said as he grabbed the plate and headed towards the table.  
  
Peach finished making the dinner and walked towards the table. She then noticed that the plate had not been put on the table.  
  
"Toad! I thought I told you to put that on the table."  
  
Toad was on his tiptoes at this point, still with the plate in his hands. He was not tall enough to put the plate on the table.  
  
"Well it's a little difficult when you can't reach! Nngh!"  
  
Final Words: Well that's my first fanfiction completed! I hope you liked it! There's a sequel that I have if I get enough reviews! I also own Watoad too! Well, all I can say now is "That's all folks!". 


End file.
